Within the Walls of Konoha
by Queen of Carrots
Summary: A collection of fluffy, sappy and sometimes humoristic stories about our favorite shinobi. Rating and genre vary for each story – kakasaku
1. Because I Hate You – kakasaku, K

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Naruto". The manga belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **Because I Hate You**

Rating: K+

* * *

"Do you love me?" The question caused him to halt in the middle of the street. Kakashi turned around, charcoal eyes locking with a pair of green ones. "Do you love me?" Sakura repeated, as she walked over to him, jacket forgotten somewhere in the dark of the bar. It was chill outside. He could see the goosebumps rising on her flesh. "Tell me the truth," Sakura demanded as she stopped in front of him.

"No," he mumbled with an aloof tone.

The young woman smiled. "Liar," she whispered. "You can't lie to me and you know it."

"That's why I hate you," he told her sincerely, turning around to continue down the road. He heard rather than saw her follow him. He did not look down to see her walking next to him, her steps matching his.

"You don't hate me." They both knew it was true.

"I do, deeply."

"Why are you leaving?"

He sighed, pulling down his mask only to place a cigarette between his lips. "Because I'm bored," he mumbled around the roll of tobacco. What else did she expect in a time of peace where he no longer was Hokage?

Sakura crinkled her nose, waving her hand in front of her face to remove the puffs of grey escaping the man's lips. "What, isn't 'Icha Icha' enough to keep you distracted anymore?"

"You could say that."

"Tell me the real reason."

The silver haired man stopped to lean his back against the building he called home. "There is nothing left to make me stay." He took a deep drag from his cigarette, watching Sakura as her eyes focused on the burning object. She frowned, her expression forming into a disapproving grimace.

"What about me?"

"What about you?"

"Am I not enough?" she asked, ignoring the smoke that caressed her cheek as she stepped closer to him.

"Enough to?" He knew the answer.

"Make you stay," she whispered, as she reached for his cigarette, before throwing it on the ground.

"No," he answered, but accepting her hands as her fingers intertwined with his.

"Liar," she accused, leaning closer to his frame. Kakashi closed his eyes as her lips made contact with his. He did not kiss her back, but he did not push her away either. He accepted her. He let her kiss him. "You taste awful."

"Thank you."

"I mean it. You should quite. It's not good for the children."

Kakashi chuckled, wrapping his arms around her. "Which children?"

"The ones we will have one day."

"We're not having any."

"Liar."

He smiled.

"Why are you leaving?" she pushed once more. Kakashi watched as she entertained herself by pulling at a lose thread on his vest.

"Because you terrify me."

Her eyes darted to his, trying to decipher his lie, but gasped as she only saw truth in the charcoal pair. "Why?" she asked, suddenly hopeful.

"Because you do." She threw him the one syllable word again, causing Kakashi to smile. "Because I hate you."

"How much?" she questioned, moving her hands to rest in his hair.

"Not enough."

"Liar," Sakura mumbled against his skin. "Tell me you'll stay."

"I won't lie to you."

"But you just did."

Kakashi sighed, letting his head drop only to place it in the crook of her neck. "Come with me."

"What?" He smiled at her shock.

"Come with me to Suna."

"You'll be gone for over a year. I can't just leave. I have responsibilities."

"Well, so do I and I've already told Naruto that I will go. So the question is really, do you hate me enough to follow?"

Sakura stared at him for a moment, before she sighed and slumped against his chest. "I hate you."

"No, you love me."

"I do not."

"Liar."

The pink haired medic smiled, lifting her eyebrow as she gazed up on him. "Do you think that the others at the hospital would let me?"

"They will. You're the director after all," he told her with confidence.

"How can you be so sure?"

"I already asked."

"You did what?" Sakura hissed, hitting his chest, probably more from the surprise than anger.

"Easy, do you want me to be able to teach our kids how to throw a kunai?"

"Do you mean it?" She smiled this time. It was small, but it was there. "Do you want me to come?"

"I wouldn't lie to you."

She chuckled, warming his heart. "I hate you," she told him, standing on her toes to kiss him.

"I hate you, too," he confessed, meeting her halfway.


	2. Inappropriate – kakasaku, T

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Naruto". The manga belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **Inappropriate**

Rating: T

* * *

The sun shone on a team of shinobi, as they took a break from their training. Sakura swallowed a mouthful of water from her bottle, wiping away the beads of sweat on her forehead. She had been sparring against Sasuke, who had not gone easy on her. The last Uchiha had grown extremely powerful over the years he had spent away with Orochimaru. He had Sakura dodging, ducking and jumping like a mad woman in order to escape his attacks.

"That was intense." The pink haired medic huffed as she walked over to the tree where Naruto and Sai sat. She slid down next to the blonde and leaned back against the tree, closing her eyes as she did.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted in answer.

Sakura smiled. After all these years he was still the same.

"It's warm," Naruto complained. "Can't we call it for today, Kakashi-sensei?" The young man had not changed much either over the years. He still added the honorable suffix to the silver haired man's name, despite that it had been over ten years since Kakashi had last taught them anything.

"No, Naruto. We can't," the former teacher answered from where he was sitting on a fallen tree across from the others.

"Why not?" Naruto queried, dragging out the words.

"Because, you'll never become Hokage if you don't start taking your training seriously," the current leader of the village stated.

Naruto scoffed as he crossed his arms over his chest. He locked his eyes childishly on the sky for a moment, before he got bored and turned his head towards Sakura. She still had her eyes closed. Her chest was heaving in a steady rhythm, showing the intensity of her spar with Sasuke.

Naruto watched as a single drop of sweat ran down her temple, only to travel down her neck where her hair stuck to her skin. The woman's hair was still short and the same colour that reminded the blonde of raspberries and spring. It reached to the middle of her neck, curling slightly at the ends from the moisture in the air.

"Hey, Sakura-chan. What is that on your throat?" the blonde suddenly asked as he poked the dark spot half hidden behind her pink locks.

Sakura flinched, as she felt Naruto touch her skin. "It's nothing, Naruto. Probably just some dirt," she assured him, swatting at his hand.

Naruto frowned. "Let me see."

"No, it's nothing," the girl argued, trying on a new tactic that involved pushing him away with her right hand, as she held on to her throat with the other one for dear life.

"Is that a _hickey_?" Naruto shouted, as he finally managed to remove her hand. "It is!" He confirmed even louder. "Kakashi-sensei gave you a hickey!"

Sakura blushed furiously, looking at her friend with a horrified expression, as the rest of the boys looked her way with amusement written all over their faces. Even Kakashi was smiling at her from behind his book.

"So what if he did?" Sakura snapped. "It's not like he's the first one that has ever given someone a hickey and I'm not the first one to ever receive one either. I've seen the love bites Hinata has left on your neck. Don't be a hypocrite."

Naruto blushed a little at her comment, but continued to argue. "Well, that is the biggest one I have seen in a long time anyway." He chuckled as he poked it again, causing Sakura to hiss for him to stop.

"Yes, it's quite big," Sai said with a broad smile on his lips. "I'm sure that it would manage to drag away the attention from your generous forehead if you put your hair up."

Sakura started to get up from the ground, murderous intent showing all over her flushed face.

"Cut it out, guys. Leave Sakura alone." It was Kakashi who had spoken. The tone of authority was heavy in his voice, causing everyone to shut up.

"Thank you." Sakura smiled, nodding her head towards her boyfriend.

Kakashi returned the smile. "You're welcome," the man replied, keeping himself from chuckling. "And besides, the one she gave me is even worse."

"Yeah?" Naruto laughed, as Sakura hid her face and groaned loud enough for everyone to hear.

"It sure is," Kakashi chuckled, as he continued to flip through the pages of his book.

Naruto grinned wickedly. "Can I see it?"

"No! Don't show him!" Sakura screamed. Her face quickly became ten shades darker than the shirt she wore, as she stood up from the ground, ready to stop her boyfriend if needed. Her sudden outburst of horrification caused the boys to stare at her before they turned their curious eyes back to Kakashi. Even Sasuke's interest was piqued and that was saying something.

"Don't worry, Sakura. I won't," he assured her with a wink. The girl breathed out.

"Why not?" Naruto whined. "I wanna see it!"

Kakashi smiled, lowering his book to his lap. "Because, Naruto, considering where it is placed, it would be highly inappropriate."


	3. Spring – kakasaku, T

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Naruto". The manga belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **Spring**

Rating: T

* * *

A woman stood by the window of her office, gazing upon the village below as a peaceful sigh left her heavy chest. The sun shone again after months of darkness and in the distant birds sang from the top of budding trees.

It was springtime. It was the season of love.

It was not the sudden change of colours or the warmth of the sun that were the most obvious evidence of the change in seasons, nor the increased number of patients complaining about running noses and swollen eyes. It was the people living in the village itself. Couples could be seen walking hand in hand down the streets. Adults threw lingering looks at their latest love interests and even down at the academy children behaved differently.

Tsunade sighed. She had lost her true love twice. Never again after Dan had she thought that she would experienced the all consuming, life changing and earth shattering feeling. But then after years of resisting him, Jiraiya had showed her that love was not only for the young and unbroken. A bittersweet smile crept to her lips as she thought about how the phenomenon had come to change the lives of some of the people closest to her.

After the war Shizune had found the courage to let the senbon-chewing Genma love her like he had claimed to do for years. And Naruto had finally opened up his eyes to Hinata and Tsunade could not help but feel warm inside every time she saw the shy Hyuga heiress walking hand in hand with the blonde village hero. They were sweet enough to give her cavities.

Love really was a beautiful thing.

The top-heavy blonde walked out from her office and chuckled to herself, as she thought about Lee's last attempt to ask her youngest apprentice out on a date. The boy never gave up. No matter how many times the young woman turned him down, he just would not take no for an answer. He promised her and himself that he would become stronger and better, so that he one day would be able to steal her heart away – just like he professed that she had his.

The former Hokage shook her head. Poor Sakura. As Ino had put it, her love life was as dry as the deserts in Suna. That girl really deserved some fun. All she ever did was work, work and work. But Tsunade soon realized she should not complain – after all – Sakura's dedication sure gave her more time to enjoy her sake stash.

Tsunade walked through one of the corridors of the hospital when a door suddenly flew open ahead of her. The door was closed shut with unnecessary force after revealing a blushing, pink haired medic. Sakura did not notice her shishou as she hurried down the hall, straightening out her unusually messy hair before letting a soft glow appear at the fingers placed against her neck.

 _Well, well what do we have here?_

When the young woman disappeared at the end of the corridor, the door to the examination room she had left only seconds earlier opened again and from it appeared Hatake Kakashi.

The man seemed to be in the same state of indecency as the woman who had left the room only heartbeats before him. Not paying attention to his surroundings, the Hokage mumbled something to himself as he pulled at his robe and shook the leg of his pants. He was almost alongside Tsunade, making the woman smile due to his oblivion, as she came closer and close to him with every step. Two steps later, he lifted his head. The silver haired shinobi froze as he saw his former leader standing before him in the hallway, looking at him with a curious look in her honey coloured eyes.

After a moment of silence he cleared his throat and straightened his posture, before he spoke in a formal tone: "Tsunade-sama."

"Hatake." Was her only reply. No way she would ever call the brat by any other name.

Kakashi gave her a quick nod before he started to walk away in the direction Tsunade had come from. Just as he was about to pass the former Hokage, she spoke: "Your fly is open, Hatake."

A roaring laugh caused people to turned their heads as Kakashi – an elite shinobi of such high caliber that he had been elected Hokage – stumbled at the blonde's little remark. Said blonde laughed even harder at the obvious blush that appeared on the usually emotionless man's mask clad face, as he realized she had put two and two together, equaling him and Sakura.

The older woman pressed her hand to her mouth, trying to muffle her laughter as she shook her head and continued to walk down the corridor.

Yes, it was spring and love was definitely in the air.


	4. Third Time is a Charm – kakasaku, M

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Naruto". The manga belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **A/N:** This is pure smut. You have been warned. But there might be some fluff in it, too. Might – maybe a little. Okay, a lot. But like I said, you have been warned.

* * *

 **Third Time is a Charm**

Rating: M

* * *

Perfectly manicured fingernails tapped impatiently against white marble as Yamanaka Ino quietly sipped her fat free, iced soy latte with a sprinkle of cinnamon on top. Just as the platinum blonde figured that she had been stood up, a flustered-looking Haruno Sakura came rushing through the door of the luxury bakery that had been their favourite ever since it opened five years ago. Upon her entry the pinkette knocked over a chair, accidentally elbowing the man behind her in the neck in an attempt to catch the falling piece of furniture.

"What the hell happened to you?" Ino asked, her voice in-between that of a bitch and a concerned friend, not sure what to make of the guilty look in her rosy-cheeked friend's eyes. Wide viridian eyes met sapphire blue ones as a pair of lips opened and closed without a word slipping past them. "Sakura, are you all right?" Ino asked, now honestly worried as she grabbed her friend's hand on the table.

A loud groan finally slipped past cherry coloured lips as Sakura's free hand moved to cover her flushed face. Ino leaned in closer when an inaudible confession was made.

" _What_ did you say?" Ino gasped with an unavoidable stretch of lips.

"It happened again," Sakura moaned from behind her hand.

The smile on Ino's lips broadened to full-on-mad-woman when she leaned even closer to her best friend, whispering harshly from the excitement: " _It_ happened again?"

"Yes!" Sakura squeaked, completely mortified from the sound of it.

"When?" the platinum blonde questioned too loud for Sakura's liking.

The pinkette glared. "Be quiet, Pig."

A number of guests in the bakery had noticeably tuned in on the commotion between the two young women. " _When?_ " Ino pushed in a much softer voice, pulling Sakura's hand with excitement.

"Just now," the medic confessed. The blush on her face now matched the colour of her dress.

" _Now_ now?"

"Yes," Sakura confirmed.

" _How?_ I thought you said you weren't into him?"

"I'm not! We were drunk. It didn't mean anything," Sakura insisted a little too passionately for Ino to believe her, as she referred to the first _incident_ that had happened the night of his birthday celebration almost seven months ago.

The platinum blonde arched a delicate eyebrow. "Then why did you have sex with him _again_ – sober?"

"I don't know," Sakura whimpered, but the tone of her voice told Ino otherwise.

Calculating blue eyes watched the meltdown of a woman before her and then it hit her.

"You like him," Ino stated in the voice she had once used on the playground back at the academy whenever she teased Sakura about the girl's crush-of-the-week, before said crush became Sasuke and the two girls became bitter enemies by default.

" _No_ , I don't!"

"Yes, you _do_ ," Ino insisted.

Green eyes widened once more and with a moan Sakura threw her head on the table. "Oh Kami," she whispered.

The blonde sniggered. "Is that what you called him?"

"Ino, stop that," Sakura hissed, suddenly sitting upright. "This is a disaster."

"Why? You guys used a condom, right?" The look of guilt briefly returned to Sakura's eyes. "Oh relax, Forehead. Either way this is a good thing."

Slightly aghast eyes met amused ones. "How can you say _that_?"

"Well, look at you. You're practically glowing and if you let yourself breathe for a second you might enjoy the fact that you, from the looks of it, was first-class-sexed by Konoha's number one bachelor. I was starting to worry that things might be closing up down there, way to prove me wrong."

The pinkette went red in the cheeks, but Ino could not help the smile spreading across her face at the sight of her friend's shy stretch of lips.

"How did it even happened?" the platinum blonde laughed.

"I don't know, Pig. I was just about to leave for the day when he came knocking on my office door, asking me to do his obligatory monthly-check-up as Shizune is on maternity leave and from there… one thing sort of… you know, led to another."

"Getting it on at the hospital, Forehead. Well aren't you a surprise-naughty-nurse-type. I'm impressed. I didn't think you had it in you."

Ino laughed as Sakura blushed violently. Getting Sakura laid was one of Ino's favourite pastimes – much to the medic's despair – and from the look in her viridian eyes Sakura could not have found a more suitable bedfellow.

"You've got it bad."

Once more a disturbed groan left the pinkette's lips and Ino's hand shot out to pat Sakura's head when the young woman leaned down to rest her red face against the cold, marble surface of the table.

"There, there," the platinum blonde soothed. "Just remember to use protection next time."

* * *

Five weeks had passed since the _incident_ in her office. Sakura sat by herself in the privacy of her kitchen working on her latest research. She should have gone to bed hours ago, but she found that keeping herself busy was the only way for her to stay sane.

Ever since the _incident_ s – now plural – she could no longer hear his name without her mind wandering places that made her lower abdomen clench in a pleasure-pain kind of way. It did not matter how much Ino pushed it. Sakura did not have feelings for the man, well not beyond the kind that made her want to take her clothes off. It was purely physical. Period. But that was over now.

 _It would not happen again._

 _Never._

Avoiding him ever since the first disaster occurred had been challenging, considering the nature of their relationship. He had been her partner and close friend for years, and as her current Hokage it was impossible not to report to him whenever he called, which to her distress had turned out to be agonizingly awkward at times. And now she had gone and done it again. Making it so much worse.

Sleeping with Hatake Kakashi had ruined everything.

Sakura groaned. The worst part was that she had enjoyed it – the sex, that was. She could no longer spend time in her office without imagining how smoothly his hands had worked her clothes or how well his lips had coaxed her into submission. Not to mention how it felt when he finally bent her over her desk and-

A series of knocks on her front door brought Sakura's trail of thoughts to an abrupt halt. A furious blush painted her skin when she caught herself thinking the thoughts that should not be thought.

 _Never again_.

With a heavy sigh she rose from the chair, shuddering from the sound as it scraped against the floor. The knocking that had echoed through her otherwise quiet apartment moments ago picked up again.

Sakura jerked when a smooth baritone voice sounded from the other side of her door. A hand flew involuntarily to her chest, keeping her heart from breaking free from the confinement of her ribcage. She stood frozen, watching the gates of hell at the end of her hallway, praying that he had not heard her.

"Sakura, I can hear you breathing."

Both her hands moved to cover her mouth in a silly kneejerk reaction. She knew very well that not only could he hear her, he could probably smell and definitely sense her just meters away.

The man sighed heavily as he leaned his forehead against the wood in front of him. "I can still hear you," he said. "Please, open up. I need to talk to you."

After what felt like an eternity cautious movement could be heard from inside the apartment before the sound of the lock unlocking broke through the night.

"Kakashi," Sakura breathed when she came face to face with the uncharacteristically mask-less man. "What are you doing here?"

The silver haired man rubbed the back of his head. "Well, I couldn't sleep so I went for a walk when I was mesmerized by the dance of a firefly. It flew up and down the streets, back and forth between the alleys and then it seemed to find its way, which coincidentally led me to your doorstep. So here I am, knocking on your door because coincidentally I need to have a word with you."

A delicate eyebrow rose as bare arms crossed over a camisole-clad chest. After another stretch of silence that seemed to continue indefinitely Kakashi cleared his throat. "May I come in?"

"No."

"But I need to talk to you."

"Why?"

"Because I need to talk to you."

Sakura frowned, annoyed that Kakashi was not answering her question. She did not have time for games. "It's late. You should go."

A sigh left the man as he leaned against the doorframe, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "You're up, aren't you?" Stubborn eyes stared back at him. "I'll be quick. I just want to talk."

"About what?" Sakura pushed.

"You will find out once you invite me in, won't you?"

Viridian eyes met charcoal ones in a battle between wills. Kakashi was difficult to read even with his mask down, letting you see only what he wanted you to see. Whatever it was that she saw it was enough for Sakura to step aside and let him in.

"Fine," the pinkette barked moving towards the living room. "But it better be quick. I'm busy."

"Doing what?"

Sakura jumped when his breath hit the back of her neck. She turned around swiftly, eyes narrowed in warning.

"Working," Sakura answered hastily as she lifted a single finger to press against his broad chest. "Talk."

"I can see that," he replied in an amused tone, "but why so late?"

The medic groaned. "No small talk, Kakashi. Just cut to the chase. I don't have time for this."

"Must be important."

"Stop avoiding the topic. What did you want to talk about?"

Kakashi leaned back against the armrest of Sakura's couch, quietly regarding said girl as she watched him with crossed arms and an offensive look on her face.

"You."

Her mouth opened to speak.

"And I."

Emerald eyes widened.

"Us," he finished, gesturing between them with a gloved hand.

"There's nothing to talk about." Sakura's cheeks burned from the way Kakashi looked at her. Surprisingly, it was with dejection.

"You've been avoiding me."

"I've been busy," she dismissed him.

"I see," the man murmured.

Letting out a tired sound Sakura rubbed her eyes. "Now that that is cleared, you need to leave."

"Sakura, we still have to walk about what happened."

"But I just said-" Her breath hitched when Kakashi rose to his feet, moving to stand toe to toe with her.

"No, you just made it clear that there is no you and I. So that's what we're going to talk about – the possibility of it being."

"But there isn't!" Sakura protested hotly.

Kakashi arched an eyebrow. "We had sex," he stated.

"So?"

"That means something."

A frustrated moan escaped cherry lips. "No it doesn't!"

"When it involves you and I, it does." Grey eyes locked with green. "At least for me it did."

Silence fell between them as Sakura's gaze fell to the floor. She hated it. She hated how easily her body reacted to his. How a look was all it took for her to want to get naked with him. How her chest painfully contracted at the thought of what had transpired between them was irreversible and would forever taint their relationship.

But despite what Kakashi was saying it had been just sex. It could not be anything else, could it? He was confusing lust with… feelings she did not have for him and there was no way in hell that he would ever harbour feelings for her beyond friendship. Well the kind of friendship that came with glorious benefits-

The rustle of fabric made the pinkette gasp. "What are you _doing_?"

Kakashi shook his head removing the hair from his eyes as his black shirt fell to the hardwood floor. "Let me prove you wrong."

"You did not just-?"

"I believe I did," he smiled as his hand cupped her burning cheek.

"You can't-"

"I can't what?" he asked as his thumb moved to brush her lower lip.

"You can't do things like that," the young woman hotly accused, eyes drinking in the naked chest before her.

 _Oh sweet Kami._

"Why not? Since you don't want to talk about it I thought that you might want to work it out this way instead. You've always been a rather _physical_ person."

As if to prove his point Sakura smacked his upper arm. "Sex will not solve anything, Kakashi. _Sex_ is the problem to begin with."

Kakashi hummed before grinning. "Is that so?"

"Yes – and stop that," she ordered.

"Stop what?" he asked with a smile that made her toes curl.

"Smiling. I can't think straight when you smirk like that. And I can't concentrate when you keep bringing up sex – which by the way – is _so_ not happening again. Ever. So stop looking at me like that. You're not getting any."

"Why?" he asked, amused eyes moving from her mouth to look at her.

"Because we can't."

"But we already did."

"Well, it's bad. Very bad. So it's not happening again."

A low chuckle rumbled through his chest. "I remember it being quite good for you – more than once, actually. But I was a bit tipsy the first time, so I might not recall correctly. Care to remind me?" he added with a smirk.

"That's not what I- I wasn't saying that I didn't-" The medic groaned, having a hard time focusing as dark eyes stared her down. She knew that she was done for. All it would take was one last nudge and she would be taking her clothes off – for a third time. She had to stop it. "You have to go."

Sakura pushed his chest in attempt to make Kakashi leave, but a sound caught somewhere between a defeated cry and a moan left her lips as Kakashi grabbed her wrists and pulled her against his chest.

"I'm tired of you denying us what we want, Sakura," he murmured.

"Then go have sex with someone else, because I'm not," she protested as she fought the urge to close the space that separated their lips from meeting.

The deep rumble emitted from his chest again, doing wonderful, sinful things to Sakura's insides. "That's the problem, Sakura-chan. I don't want to do it with anyone else."

Before she had a chance to protest he kissed her, or she kissed him, Sakura was not too sure about that. Kakashi wrapped his arms around her narrow waist to press her further against his chest. A moan left her lips as his tongue licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance. He hummed when she opened her mouth, kissing her with a fever Sakura feared might burn her alive.

"Wait," the young woman gasped when Kakashi pushed her towards the couch, his lips against her throat as his hands traced patterns on her lower back. "I don't want this," she protested.

The man grunted as he pulled away from her, looking at her with a hunger that made her go weak in the knees.

"Are you sure?" he panted.

"Yes," she told his feet.

Long fingers gripped her chin, bringing her eyes up from the floor. "Look me in the eyes and tell me that you don't want me… and I promise you that I will leave you alone. I won't bring this up again."

Emerald eyes locked with charcoal. Chests heaved in tandem with the thundering of their hearts.

"I-I don't," Sakura breathed. "I don't…"

"You don't what?" Kakashi asked as his warm hands moved to rub the top of her bare arms. His touch left goosebumps in its wake. Sakura shuddered.

 _Never again._

"I don't want you."

Looking up from the spot on his right shoulder the pinkette found him smiling.

"I thought I told you to look me in the eyes, Sakura-chan."

She felt dizzy, confused by the heavy thudding in her chest. But the dizziness was short-lived as callous glove-clad hands grabbed a hold of her hips, pushing her backwards towards the sofa again as firm lips kissed their way down the column of her throat.

"Kami, you smell good," Kakashi growled. She felt him smirk against her skin when she jerked from the way he bit her neck. "I bet you taste even better."

Sakura moaned when she felt his fingers brush between her legs. Her knees gave out when they knocked against what she assumed was the armrest of the sofa before she was manoeuvred around it and pushed down on the soft cushions.

"Here?" she hesitated.

The man above her hummed in confirmation. "Well, since we've already tried it on a bed and a desk I thought we should try something new," Kakashi informed her as he rid her of her camisole. "Along with the other things," he trailed off as he leaned down to place open mouth kisses against her skin.

"Such as?" the pinkette sighed when his warm lips closed around her breast though he thin material of her bra. Skilful hands soon pulled it down the length of her arms, leaving her bare to his gaze.

The silver haired man never answered, too busy kissing his way down her body as he let his glove-clad hands play with her chest. Sakura gasped when he bit her hipbone and pinched her left nipple at the same time, distracting her from the hand that had found its way in under her shorts, slowly dragging them down her legs along with her underwear.

"What are you doing?" the pinkette breathed when she felt Kakashi remove her cotton panties, a bit embarrassed by the childish strawberries printed on them.

A series of kisses were placed against her ankles and up to her knees as Kakashi encouraged her to lean against the back of the couch. Softly he pulled her hips towards the edge of the sofa from where he had moved to kneel on the floor before her. "Preparing you for other things," he whispered.

"Kakashi," Sakura moaned as warm hands moved along with the kisses now working their way up her thighs, slowly pulling them apart, "what other things?"

When he did not answer Sakura lifted herself up on her elbows, hooded viridian eyes locking with burning charcoal ones. A smirk was the only warning she got before he showed her: "This."

A cry tore from her throat when Kakashi's warm tongue made contact with her sex, licking all the way to the top. She bit back another sound when his firm lips closed around her clitoris, sucking hard when Sakura's hands moved to pull his moonlight locks.

"Oh Kami," she moaned trying not to laugh as she recollected how spot on Ino had been. A yelp followed when Kakashi harshly nipped the inside of her thigh before letting his tongue run over the red mark left by his teeth.

"This is no laughing matter, Sakura-chan."

"I'm not laughing," the young woman gasped when he returned to lick her most intimate place.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," she cried breathlessly as he pressed his tongue against the nub of her sex before sucking.

"I'm not sure you have me convinced," he argued, his hot breath ghosting over her wet folds. "Perhaps I need to work a little harder to keep your thoughts solely on me."

Sakura's back arched and her head fell back when Kakashi curled two fingers inside of her, mouth returning to the top of her sex. Breathlessly she trembled as the man she had sworn not to end up naked with continued to make her gasp and moan in pleasure.

"Kakashi," she breathed when she felt her thighs shiver. He could feel it. She was close and the way her inner walls pulsed around his fingers pulled a groan from his lips.

The low sound vibrated though the pinkette's body, causing lights to explode before her eyes. Sakura moaned loudly as the orgasm tore through her writhing form, leaving her gasping for air. Her fingers pulled tightly on Kakashi's moonlight hair as he continued to pleasure her, wanting her high to last for as long as possible.

Sakura's chest heaved from the intense experience as the silver haired man kissed his way up her body before placing a light kiss against her sweat soaked temple. "So beautiful," he murmured against her skin as he turned her head to the side, kissing her to the point where she feared that she would asphyxiate. "Beautiful," he stated again when he pulled away to look her in the eyes.

What Sakura saw there made her heart race, but she pushed it aside, labelling it as the satisfaction of a job-well-done. "You're wearing way too much clothes. Take them off."

Kakashi laughed, followed by a roguish grin. "There you go bossing me around again. How I adore it when you do that."

"Just get naked already," Sakura huffed beneath him.

Kakashi fixed her with a gaze that made her breath hitch from the weight of it. Slowly he got up, moving to stand right before her. Teasingly slow Kakashi let the fingers of his right hand brush against his stomach, touching the trail of hair leading down to the obvious bulge on his front before reaching the fly of his trousers. A smug sensation filled him when emerald green eyes widened as they took in the size of him beneath his clothes. In a maddening pace he pulled the fly down, causing Sakura to whimper.

"Stop teasing me and get over here," she groaned.

"No," he told her, his tone as firm as the cock between his legs. "I want you to beg me for it."

A frustrated cry left cherry coloured lips as Sakura tossed on the couch. "What are you talking about? Just come here already."

"No."

Whatever Sakura had been about to say next died in her throat as Kakashi slowly pulled off the leather covering his large hands, followed by the remaining clothes on his body. She swallowed thickly as his member sprung free from the confinement of his trousers, resting proudly against his stomach.

"Say it," he ordered.

Sakura shook her head, eyes stubbornly locked with his. There was no way in hell that he was making her beg.

"Say it," Kakashi groaned as he started stroking himself leisurely.

The woman moaned from the action. "Kakashi, why are you doing this?"

He gasped. "Because I want to hear you say it."

There it was again. That look that made her toes curl and her heart ache at the same time.

"No."

"Say it."

"I can't."

"You can and you will if you want me to come elsewhere than in my hand."

Sakura groaned loudly, rubbing her thighs together. "You're insufferable!"

"Say _it_ ," he urged her before a strangled noise escaped his lips from the way he pulled himself.

 _Oh Kami._

"I want you, all right?" the young woman sobbed. "I want you."

Screw pride. She needed to get screwed.

A surprised gasp left kiss-swollen lips as a hot breath ghosted against her cheek. Kakashi's lips brushed against Sakura's ear: "That wasn't so hard, was it? That's all I wanted to hear."

With a swift manoeuvre Sakura found her back pressed against the cushions again followed by a smooth thrust that buried the silver haired man inside of her. Moans sounded between them as small hands grabbed a hold of Kakashi's muscular back, mint green fingernails scraping against the scarred skin. His lips ghosted against her temple before he stared to move in a steady pace, moving against the spot deep within Sakura that he had learned made her see stars.

Sakura purred from the sensation of him filling her, stroking her with slow, deep trusts. Her hand moved to his cheek, shivering from the way the light stubble tickled her skin. She turned her head to the side, bringing his lips to hers from where they kissed the skin of her throat. Breaths mingled between kisses as Kakashi's hips picked up speed, telling his partner that he was nearing his end. Blunt fingers snaked between them to rub the throbbing nub of nerves that he knew would bring his lover her release.

"Sakura," he warned when he felt his movement grow erratic.

"Don't stop," said woman breathed against his cheek.

The sensation of her nails digging into his back made his balls contract as he came almost violently inside of her. Feeling him jerk deep within her as he spilled his seed and the way his hips rubbed against hers ripped loud moans from the woman's throat as Sakura came for a second time.

Boneless, post-orgasmic bliss filled them as they lay together, chests moving rapidly as they tried to catch their breaths. Kakashi kissed her lazily before he placed a soft kiss against Sakura's forehead, bringing her back to reality.

The pinkette groaned. "Damn it."

Concerned grey eyes looked down on the woman beneath him. "What?"

Small hands covered a flushed face and her shoulders slumped. "I forgot about the condom."

Kakashi laughed. "Don't worry, according to my doctor I'm fit as a fiddle," he winked when Sakura peeked up at him from between her fingers. "But we will use one next time if it makes you feel better."

Sakura pushed against his chest. "No." Silver eyebrows lifted in question, smirk in place. "This is not happening again," the now blushing woman explained.

Damn that smile.

The man chuckled, ignoring her protests as he grabbed her hands to press kisses against her knuckles. "If you say so."

"It's not!"

"I believe you."

"I'm serious, Kakashi. This can't happen again."

"Sure, I hear you," he paused from kissing his way up her left arm towards her chest. "Well, we can try. But we'll be working against the inevitable."

Sakura frowned trying not to moan when his lips closed over her breast. "What are you talking about?"

Kakashi released her nipple with a wet pop. "You know what they say," he smiled. "Third time is a charm."

A loud groan escaped kiss-swollen lips followed by half-sobs that came out more like chuckles. "No, the first time doesn't count. We were drunk. There is no _third_ time. Now – leave."

Once more the silver haired man raised an eyebrow. "Well, do you care to test that theory?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"For the love of- Get dressed and get out," the young woman ordered swatting at him as he continued to worship her skin.

Kakashi sucked his teeth as if considering her request. "No, I'm going to bed."

"What?" Sakura sat up on her elbows, eyes glued on the retreating and very much naked form of her current Hokage. "Kakashi, I mean it. Get out," she hissed.

He grinned at her over his shoulder. "Are you coming? A cold bed isn't very tempting when you're not joining me in it."

"Kakashi," Sakura shouted from the living room. Kami he drove her insane.

"I can't hear you. You will have to come in here if you want to talk to me," came his muffled reply from her dark bedroom.

The pinkette laughed fearing that she might be losing it as she rubbed her hands over her face, not sure what to make of the fluttering in her chest. This was insane.

"Aren't you coming?" an impatient tone questioned after a while.

Sakura fought the smile that stretched her lips when Kakashi returned to the doorway of her bedroom, leaning against the frame with his arms crossed as he waited for her reply. His expression was serious as he held her stubborn gaze, but his lips cracked in to a smile the second he saw hers lose their battle to do the same.

Oh Kami. To hell with it. Kakashi wanted her. It was crazy, but it was true.

Sakura laughed when she rose from the couch, ignoring the sticky sensation between her thighs as she grasped the warm, stretched out hand that pulled her into the dark of her bedroom and towards her bed.

Who was she kidding? It was the first time that was the charm.

* * *

 **A/N:** So that was my second attempt at writing smut – _ever_. It took me far longer than I would like to admit, having to take a break from the sinfulness as I found myself rather embarrassed by it. And yet I'm no blushing virgin.

Here's to hoping that the novelty wears off.

Anyway! Let's cross our fingers that no one ever finds this on my laptop. I would be completely mortified. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Let me know what you think, and remember: always use protection.


	5. Late Night Cravings – kakasaku, T

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Naruto". The manga belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **Late Night Cravings**

Rating: T

* * *

A cool breeze swept through the window, bringing the pleasant scent of spring with it. Slowly a woman stirred on the bed, a small smile forming on her lips as she felt strong arms tightening their hold around her bulging waist. It was still dark outside and she did not have a clue of what time it was. Sakura had woken up like this more than once during the past few months, her body yearning for something to satisfy itself each and every time.

The first time it had been carrots. Sakura had woken up at four in the morning with a silly smile on her lips, as she realized that it was the orange vegetable she craved. Kakashi had not even been bothered when she interrupted his sleep, leaving the tight embrace of his arms to fetch her midnight snack. The man had smiled a small smile of his own and kissed the top of her head before he told her that he would get them for her. After all, she was the one who needed to rest.

It had gone on like that. A few times every week Sakura would wake up and crave something to eat or drink. The pair had gone through a whole list of foods, some things so obscure that the mother-to-be would never have considered eating them before – not even if paid – but what the baby wanted, the baby got.

A blush crept to Sakura's cheeks as she thought about the time she had made Kakashi go get her favorite dumpling long after the shop had closed. He had told her that it was an unreasonable demand and that she would have to wait until the morning, which earned him a smack on the head and a quick lecture that informed him that _he_ was the one who had knocked her up and therefore _he_ was the one who better get going or else _he_ would end up sleeping on the couch the next upcoming months. Kakashi had left the bed with a groan and fifteen minutes later he had returned with her very reasonable request, muttering something about a yapping, ankle-biting guard dog.

A sudden urge brought the young woman back to her place next to her husband on the bed. An almost feline smirk grew on her lips as she once again stirred on the bed, until she was face to face with a maskless Hatake Kakashi. The man let out a small grunt and rearranged his grip around her in his sleep, placing his hands on the small of her back.

Pleased with their new position, Sakura brought one of her hands from its place on Kakashi's chest, dragging it over toned muscle until it came to rest at the nape of his neck. A content sigh left the man's lips as another pair started to brush over his angular jaw line. Slowly the trail of kisses grew and Sakura could feel how the craving that had woken her grew stronger with every brush of lips.

The small hand that had been left on Kakashi's chest, started to roam its way over the kunoichi's favorite part of her partner's physique – his abs. You could grate cheese on them she mused, and speaking of cheese, perhaps she should fetch some when she was done with her mission.

A throaty groan could be heard from the man as a kiss was planted on the sensitive skin below his ear. Sakura smirked and continued her coaxing. The hand between the two grew bolder and bolder with every caress and soon it was touching the hem of his black boxers. The hand lowered itself, causing the pink haired woman to bite her lower lip, feeling the thrill over that she soon would-

"That's enough."

A chocked intake of breath passed between kiss-swollen lip, as a tight grip appeared around Sakura's wrist.

"Kakashi," she whined.

The man sighed tiredly. "No, Sakura. Not tonight."

"But-"

"No buts. It's almost four in the morning and I'm meeting my genins in less than three hours."

"They can wait," Sakura insisted, as she leaned in to kiss Kakashi's firm lips.

"Love, I said no."

The woman let out a low growl. "I'm horny."

Kakashi smirked despite himself. "I've noticed."

"Please."

"No begging."

"Pretty please. We'll make it a quickie," she whispered as she made another attempt to kiss her husband, but once again she was blocked. "I'll even go on top."

"Sakura…"

The woman groaned loudly in frustration and came to rest on her back with her hands fisting her hair. "I hate you."

"No, you don't," Kakashi chuckled.

"Yes, I do," Sakura spat, irate eyes locking with sleepy charcoal ones.

The man sighed. "I'm sorry love, but I need to sleep."

"…"

Another sigh left his lips as he shuffled closer to his wife. He lifted his arm and placed it over her rounded stomach, before hugging her close. Sakura stiffened.

"Kakashi, you better let go of me or I'll have my way with you."

The man bit down on his tongue. This was no time for laughing. "No, you won't," he assured her.

"Yes, I will. This is all your fault!" she accused him causing him to grin.

"Nuh-uh, we made this baby together, remember?" Slowly his hand circled the lower portion of the belly where said baby were to be found.

" _Please_ don't remind me. It's not helping."

Kakashi chuckled. "Sorry," he whispered and kissed her cheek.

The woman turned her head, hoping for another one but ended up throwing her husband a glare instead when he did not oblige.

"Just try to sleep, Sakura."

"It's easy for you to say. Your back isn't hurting and you aren't feeling like a sexually starved cat in heat."

"Do you want me to rub your back for you?" Kakashi asked, avoiding the topic of sex. He figured that easing Sakura's pain a little was the least he could do and if he did, it would help his wife fall asleep again. The green glare softened and seconds later Sakura turned to her side. A content sigh left her lips as a warm hand started to rub small circles on her lower back, pressing into her flesh with just the right amount of pressure.

A satisfied moan echoed in the dark of the room. "Is that nice?"

"Mhm," the woman hummed, fisting her hands in the sheets.

"Good. Try to sleep now."

Sakura nodded her head. She would follow his advice and do just as he had said and try to sleep – with him.

Kakashi closed his eyes and tried to follow his own advice, his hand lazily rubbing his poor wife's back. Slowly sleep came over him, but suddenly a silver eyebrow arched as yet another low moan escaped the woman next to him. Sakura had not given up.

Kakashi smirked. He was a man with a frightening strong willpower and he did not give in easily. Sure he had given in to Sakura seven years ago when she was his nineteen-year-old ex-student and it had turned out to be the best thing that had ever happened to the man, but this time he would not. Well, at least not without a fight. He decided to ignore his wife's attempt and continued with his task of easing her pain. The man felt the urge to laugh, when the small behind of his cherry blossom suddenly pushed against him and slowly started to rub itself against his crotch.

"Sakura," he said in a tired and stern tone.

"What?" she asked innocently, as she gazed at him over her shoulder.

"Stop it."

"I don't know what you're talking about." In contradiction to her word, her behind rubbed against him again.

"I'm not sleeping with you."

"Why not?" she whined once again in defeat as he rump stilled its movement.

"I've already told you. I have to be up soon and I'm tired."

"You've already wasted ten minutes fighting me. Come on, please. All I need is a few more," she cooed and turned around to face him.

"No."

"Please."

He didn't answer.

"Kakashi!" she exclaimed as she hit her small hands against his chest.

"Hitting me won't get you anywhere, Sakura."

"It's has worked before," she teased in a knowing tone, causing Kakashi to sigh.

"Well, it won't now," Kakashi stated in a voice that told his wife that there was no point in pushing the matter further. Only he had no idea Sakura would react the way she did.

"You're not attracted to me anymore, are you?" she whispered in a small voice, her lower lip trembling.

 _Oh shit._ "That's not- Don't cry-"

"Screw you," the pregnant woman sobbed. "You think I'm fat."

 _Where the hell did that come from?_ "No, I don't. Sakura-"

Kakashi started at the woman with great confusion and mild horrification, as she turned around from him once again. Sakura's sobs came and went with the small jerks of her shoulders and soon Kakashi could not take it anymore. "Hey, don't cry," he pleaded and snuggled up against her back.

"I hate you," Sakura whispered between her shaky breaths.

"No, you don't. It's the hormones talking. You love me and I love you."

"No. You made me like this. It's your fault that I'm obese, moody and _ugly_."

"Hey, listen." Kakashi's large hand pushed against Sakura's left shoulder until she was on her back beneath him. "You're none of those things," he assured her as he planted small kisses on her neck and shoulder.

"Yes, I am."

"No, you're not," Kakashi whispered, rubbing his hand over her right thigh, hoping that the caresses would keep him away from the doghouse.

The mother-to-be sobbed. "I'm not?"

"No. You're beautiful."

"You think so?" Sakura whispered before slowly putting her hand against his cheek.

"Yes," Kakashi smiled as he leaned in to plant a small kiss on her nose. A wave of surprise spread though him, as a pair of hungry lips crashed against his own.

"Sakura," he warned.

"Shut up," she insisted, before she once again captured his lips with her own.

Kakashi groaned as a bare leg was brought over his hip and pulled him forward with strong determination.

"I said-"

"Shut up and kiss me."

The man did not have much of a chance to complain further, as a small pair of hands grabbed a hold of his ass and slender hips pushed against his own.

"Sakura, bullying me into sleeping with you won't work," Kakashi mumbled against her lips with a grin.

"Yes, it will," said woman panted in-between kisses. "It has worked two times this week already."

Kakashi stopped the urge to laugh once again. He had known all along where this would lead and he had enjoyed every minute of her struggle. He was sure that she would hit him if she knew, but he loved the new cravings her hormones had brought on and he would not hesitate a second to help her fulfill a single one of them.

"Sakura, I need to be up in-"

"Shut up. You're hard." The statement was proved to be accurate, as small hand grabbed a hold of the swollen member in question.

Kakashi moaned as he let his wife continue with her coaxing. How could he possibly argue with that?


	6. Kiss Me, but Not for Real – kakasaku, K

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Naruto". The manga belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **Kiss Me, but Not for Real**

Rating: K+

* * *

I told myself that I should have known better the minute I sensed her presence. I stiffened in my seat, hoping that she would not notice. I knew that it was bullshit because I was well aware of that if I wanted to eliminate the chance of her finding me I should have gone somewhere else, somewhere she did not know where to find me.

I had not seen her for weeks, since I had been avoiding her at any cost.

A voice suggested that perhaps I wanted to be found, that I was done hiding.

The thought bothered me.

The feeling was bittersweet as she sat down next to me at the far end of the bar and ordered a warm bottle of sake. I did not speak but neither did she. She was just about to hand the bartender her money, when I found myself sliding a couple of ryo across the counter. I was as amazed as she was by the action. I hardly ever paid, not even for myself. She gave me a small smile of gratitude before pulling back her hand.

We drank in awkward silence. Emptying cup after cup. Neither knew what to say. She was the one that had come looking for me and therefore, I stayed quiet. An hour passed and I could no longer see straight, drunk from the bitter poison of choice in my cup. My thoughts started to wander, words forming on the back of my tongue. It was time for me to go home. I should not be here. Not like this. Not next to her when she was merely a brush of fingers away.

A firm grip held me in place as I rose to get up. I turned to look at her, hating the pang of guilt that shot through my chest. She was crying. And it was because of me.

"Don't go. Not yet," the woman whispered. "I need you to do something for me first. Please." The word of kindness added at the end pained me.

I did not answer her. All I did was stare back at her jade orbs with my charcoal pair, waiting for her to proceed.

As if reading my mind the young woman continued: "Could you," she hesitated. A forced smile tugged at her lips. "Could you kiss me? Just once, I need to feel your lips again. I didn't know the last time-"

Her eyes widened as I stood to rush out the door, but her fingers closed around my glove clad ones again in an attempt to make me stay. Begging.

"Kakashi, please." There it was again. _Please_. I hated that word.

I looked at her for a moment before I sat down. Her barely there smile was grateful as she too took her seat. Her fingers did not leave mine.

"I'm sorry," she said, eyes locked on the dirty counter in front of us. "I know it's selfish of me, but I had to ask you. I need this. It's just that, things ended so fast and we were shouting at each other, saying… hurtful things and I didn't want my last memory of us to be that way."

"What do you want?" I was shocked by the hoarseness of my voice.

"I want you to kiss me," she delivered fiercely.

"No, I mean, why?"

Her eyes held mine for a moment before she spoke: "Closure."

I sighed, pulling my free hand through my hair. "It doesn't work that way, Sakura. Us kissing isn't going to make things easier."

"It will for me," she tried. The young woman seemed to grow uneasy under my stare. "I can only assume you've moved on by now. After all, you were the one who left-"

"Don't be stupid." Sakura flinched. "Sorry," I mumbled as my thumb brushed over her knuckles. "What I meant to say was, don't think you meant nothing to me. Just because it didn't work… doesn't mean it wasn't special while it lasted."

"Do you still care?" I said her name as to warn her, but she ignored me. "We can make it work."

"No, we can't"

Her fingers tightened around mine. "Yes, we can."

"Stop it. You know as well as I do that we could never work as a couple. What we had wasn't… healthy."

Seven months of sneaking around behind our friends' backs, too afraid to admit the change in our relationship.

Seven months of never having felt so at peace yet so horribly wrong before in my life.

Seven months of breaking up followed by intense makeup sex whenever we were too weak to let go.

Seven months of thinking that maybe we could make it work if we gave it one more chance.

Seven months of tears and unavoidable heartbreak.

I knew that Sakura had given up when her fingers loosened around mine and her eyes dropped to the floor. As I noticed the slight shake of her shoulders, I was reminded of one of the many reasons as to why we could never be together. She was ruled by her emotions. I was glad that I had any left. She deserved more than an emotionally broken man like me.

I looked down on the small hand limply grasping mine. She had such dainty hands for such a strong woman. They fit just right in mine, yet they were not.

"I'm sorry that I can't give you what you need." We both knew my words had deeper meaning than her request. "I'm leaving," I announced, but once again she forced me to stay.

"Not yet. I need this and I'm not leaving you alone until you give me what I came for."

Her stare stubbornly locked with mine, refusing to budge. I had always admired her determination and knowing Sakura, I knew that there was no point in resisting her further. I sighed as I gave in, tired of the hiding. I reached up to pull down my mask but for a fifth time tonight, her hands shot out to stop me.

"Leave it on," Sakura ordered before she whispered: "I don't want it to be real."

I frowned, confused by her logic and truthfully, a bit hurt. Sakura was hesitant as she moved closer to me. I felt the slight shake of her hands as they closed around my neck, her fingertips brushing through my hair. The movement was present in her lips the moment they brushed against my own. The kiss was sweet despite the tightening in my chest and the faint taste of salt soaking through my mask. I wrapped my arms around her waist, holding her close to my chest to savor every second of it – to let myself be selfish with her one final time. I did not care if anyone saw us. This was it. It was then that I realized how much I would miss this – miss her.

My Sakura.

My favorite girl.

It felt as if a lifetime passed before she loosened her hold on me and opened her red-rimmed eyes. Her smile was sad as she planted a final kiss against the corner of my mouth.

"Thank you," she breathed. The words were barely there as her hands slid down the length of my arms, softly pressing my right hand before turning her back to me. Her fingers brushed against mine to the very end of them.

My heart clenched and I had to swallow. Sakura left without me saying a word to stop her. But I knew that she felt the weight of my stare as she walked away. I could not look away, not even when she disappeared through the door and in to the dark.

"One more bottle of sake," I told the man behind the bar as I slumped in my seat. I swallowed again before I drowned the cup and refilled it. Suddenly it was difficult to breathe. One more cup followed by a second one. I pulled at the collar of my shirt in an attempt to let in some air, but froze.

It smelled like her.

My right fist clenched in my lap as my eyes turned to the door. I could not leave just yet. Not like this. Not with the memory of Sakura's lips still on my mind and the voice begging me to go after her. My knuckles turned white.

One more cup.

* * *

 **A/N:** Please, don't hate me.

And thank you so much for your kind words. They mean the world to me.


End file.
